Upside Down World
by Delenalove204
Summary: When you have a perfect family everything has to be perfect and in order. The thing is Im not perfect and I cant listen to people telling me what to do and how to act. AU/AH / crappy summary but the story is better, I promise
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters, everything apart from the plot belongs to TVD**

 **Authors Note: This is my first story so the writing and plot may not be very good but bear with me :)**

Anxiously I look around the empty hallways, hallways which would soon be filled with the noise of agitated students moving between classes, knowing I couldn't prolong the inevitable now. I was here, sat outside of the principal's office, whilst my mom and dad sat in there discussing the terms of me being back at school.

I held onto the phone I had in my hand tightly, wishing I could throw it at one of the taunting classroom windows but I can't, my allowance has been cut and there is no way I can afford a new phone right now.

How did I get back here? The question that swirls around my head, never in these last couple of months did I think I would be back here, I didn't even think I was going to be back in Mystic Falls, let alone Mystic falls High. Fuck my life.

The infuriating ticking off the clock reminds me of how long I have been sat here, 2 hours, 2 freaking hours, well im not going to exaggerate, I was in there with my mom and dad not paying attention as they discussed my behaviour with principal Tanner. I chuckle silently to myself Principal Tanner, this town maybe the only backwards small town where the Principal is also a history and a gym teacher. Nobody takes him seriously anyway, why is he even still here?

"Elena will behave…Elena will make up for before…Elena will improve this time." It's the same old crap just 4 months later nothing has changed, except the healing wound that's bound to leave a scar and the dull ache below my ribs reminds me it isn't the same, everything has changed. No matter how much I say it to myself nothing is going to be the same.

Anyway, here I am sat here on the uncomfortable school bench, wishing with everything I have that the fire alarm randomly goes off or something explodes in a chem lab, so I can get the hell out of here. I let out a frustrated sigh as angrily push some of my brown hair out of my face. What is taking them so long.

Tick…Tick…Tick God I really want to knock the clock down. Just as im about to pound on the door its opens, revealing my perfect mother and father, Mr tanner trailing behind them. The triumphant smile on my mom's face tells me everything I need to know, the impatient look on my dad's face tells me he was as happy as being here as I was. I don't let that fool me though, he would sit in that office for way longer if it meant I would secure my place back at this school. Appearances and all, I have to be here. My parents, Grayson and Miranda Gilbert. Miranda with her fake smile and book club and Grayson with his crisp suit and police badge, he is the head detective in town, but more on them later.

I stretch my legs still sat down, prepared for going back into the office. "We have decided that you will start school again on Monday – "The over the top happiness of my mom's voice is like music to my ears in this moment, I don't have to start for two days, two days to prepare for the shit storm that is Mystic Falls High. I jump up to my feet and towards the main doors, for the first time today actually happy. "Not so fast Elena, we have agreed that you should stay for the rest of the day and an hour after school in the detention Hall, to start making up for some of the detentions you have missed."

I suddenly halt and turn around. I open my mouth ready to argue my case when my mom's brown eyes lock onto mine. The smugness on my face reminds me I have no room to argue right now, if I want things to go the way I want I have to stick this out. The mask on my face firmly in place so my mom won't get the satisfaction of seeing me pissed off. Unwillingly I plaster the most shit eating grin on my face, I glance at the clock 1pm "Fine its only two hours, why not"

My mom and dad race out of the school as if there was something after them and they couldn't get out fast enough. I glanced at Principal Tanner and glared at him as I saw the smug expression that mirrored my mothers. Without another the look, I turned on my heel and breezed down the hallways until I got outside the detention Hall. I eyed the two brown doors with an evil glare, so it begins.

 **review if you want me to continue this story...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I obviously don't own the characters or anything else other than the plot.**

 **Authors Note: Thank you for the review and follows, I appreciate it. This is my first story so im not the best at the minute but I am hopefully going to get better. I am posting another chapter and then I may leave the story for a while and see if anybody wants me to continue.**

I Reluctantly push open the doors knowing that there is no other choice, praying that whoever is in the detention hall is somebody tolerable. The doors creak as I open them and what I see doesn't brighten my spirits. One grumpy looking Stefan Salvatore looks up in what I would say was a small amount of surprise but at the same time a great deal of annoyance, as he shifts his focus back down to the papers in front of him. Miss Carr who was before engrossed in a book looks up curiously, a smile beginning to form on her lips

"Elena, I have been hearing things all day but I didn't think you were actually coming in" she beams at me brightly, she was so happy I couldn't help but smile back at her, I really don't like the school but by far Miss Carr is one of the only teacher who I like, not to mention she let me and Bonnie get away with so much crap last year. I walk into the hall and sit on the desk near Stefan's, "Yeah well I didn't really have much of a choice, I guess the injured card has stopped working." I shrug nonchalantly trying to not act like this is as big a deal as she is going to make it out to be. She bites her lip for a second as if trying to find the right words to say and then I am pinned with a sympathetic stare "I know it's weird being back here after everything that's happened recently but I want you to—

"Can you not try and give me a heartfelt speech right now, its honestly not going to help anything and I don't really want to think about all that." I instantly feel bad for snapping but it has been a frustrating day all ready and I have enough thinks to fix, adding sympathetic glances and heart to hearts isn't making anything any better.

She smiles again her face full of understanding, she doesn't understand but she knows not to push. "very well then, let me just say im glad your back." I smile at that because Im not a total bitch and I like her. "I just have to go get something from my classroom, I will be right back, Im going to trust you not to run away." She gives me a mock glare because she knows that I respect her.

As she leaves I turn around and look at Stefan. "So Steffie it's been a while wanna catch me up." He looks at me with utter annoyance and I can't help but smile at him, pissing him off even more. "Shut up Gilbert I don't want to talk to you." rude. "And here I was thinking you would be glad that Im back." He gives me one last murderous glare before rolling his eyes and turning to his papers, completely ignoring me.

I should probably explain to you why he is like that. Our town is divided, the families on the right side of the law and the ones who aren't. As you can tell the Gilberts are on the right side, I the exception of course as my mother likes to remind me and if you haven't figured already Stefan's is what the perfect families would call the bad family. But that's not why he doesn't talk to me, The Gilberts and Salvatore's have feuded forever, I don't even think they remember why, I know my dad probably doesn't nut he Is hellbent on pinning them for something. What I do know is they absolutely hate each other and Im talking if either is seen remotely communicating it is practically murder. Well for me not so much, I don't see the point in why everybody should act like its medieval times so I just do what I want, it doesn't really work as you can see but pissing Stefan off used to be fun before so why not.

Im an outcast in the family, my sister Amelia is the definition of the perfect daughter and Jeremy the model son. Me, I don't really care I just have fun and get into trouble, what can I do? My mom and dad don't have the same logic but I don't like being told what to do which is why they are always so annoyed at me.

I missed a lot of school last year because I was caught up in other things, which I will tell you more about later. So, I have a lot of catching up to do. I look at the clock and only ten minutes have passed, I glance over at Stefan and see him texting on his phone. I pull mine out of my pocket Ans realise its dead. I close my eyes and wish that the school day ends soon so people who I like come to detention. I glance at the time again and curse silently, why does it feel like everything is going so slow. Two more hours… two more hours and Im free.

 **Please leave a review with any ideas or comments, also review and let me know whether or not I should continue with this.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors note: Thank you to the people who reviewed, I am going to try and update as regularly as I can however right now I am very busy so please bear with me, but for now here is another chapter.**

I toss my books into my locker and slam the door shut. Today has been soo shit, first I get to school late and had to listen to a lecture from Mr Saltzman and then me and Klaus get in trouble for smoking on the premises, so we have detention after school.

I turn around and start going towards the detention hall when I am stopped by someone's hand gripping my shoulder. I turn around to see an angry looking Katherine pierce. Her hair is in tight curls which don't look natural at all, bright red lipstick plastered on her face and she is wearing what could possibly be the tightest outfit one could wear, don't we have a dress code in this school.

"I have been looking for you everywhere." She gives me that seductive look that used to work on me so well.

"What do you want Katherine." I snap already, yanking her hand from where it still was on my shoulder. "I wanted to see if you wanted to do something, we could go to your apartment and…" She trails off and puts on the most alluring smile she could, nope doesn't work anymore. It used to work, back when we were together but then I found out she was cheating on me with Mason Lockwood, so yeah that's definitely not gonna work on me anymore. I should mention however the occasional hook up when im bored does happen.

"No way, im not sleeping with you again Katherine, I actually have to go to detention so have fun trying to slut it up for someone else." I watch as her face falls and that's when I feel accomplished so I turn around and carry on making my way towards the detention hall.

Just as im about to open the door I realise that I am probably the earliest I have ever been to a detention, I hang around for a while but it seems that nobody else is showing up yet so I decide to go in any way.

I walk into the room not expecting to see what I do. Stefan is sat there bored out of his mind, trying to hide the fact that he is on his phone, but that is not what shocks me. What shocks me is the two mesmerising brown eyes staring at me as I stop near the door. Totally wasn't expecting that, not today. "Take a seat Damon, your gonna be here for a while." Miss Carr's voice interrupts my thought process, I give her a smirk and then sit in the seat farthest away from the girl sat next to my brother.

Elena Gilbert. Elena freaking Gilbert. To say I surprised was an understatement. I didn't think she would be back for a long time or maybe not at all. Shit. I look back at her to see her know facing the other way with her head in her hands. Her chocolate coloured hair becoming a curtain around her. I hope she is thinking the same things that Im thinking. Probably not, she cares way less about everything than everyone I have ever met apart from me. I wonder how things are gonna go now, this has thrown me for a curve ball.

I should explain, me and Elena aren't supposed to be friends, hell we are not even supposed to talk. However last year we didn't just talk but we slept together, multiple times in fact. I would say she was the best I ever had but there is no way Im ever admitting that aloud or telling her that. Maybe we will both put this behind us, maybe she doesn't even remember will all the other shit that went on for her.

Once again, my eyes find her, this time she looks up and smiles that knowing smile, which I can't help but find adorable. She glances to see whether Stefan is looking, then she waves. That's when I know there is no way she forgot, that's also when I realise that a small part of me is glad she remembers. That part of me is the stupid part that only ever gets me in trouble.

Before I can dwell on anything any further Klaus walks into the room, he doesn't know about Elena and there is no way Im telling him because he is all about the loyalty of our friendship and the loyalty between our families, not to mention his family have a grudge with the Gilberts too. I can tell he is stoned before he even opens his mouth but I choose to ignore it because drawing attention will get us caught. However, before I can stop him he says: "Wow Elena Gilbert, didn't know she was still alive." I shoot him an annoyed look because he doesn't realise how loud he just announced that. Her brown eyes shoot to our direction giving him the finger, he looks her way and just chuckles as she rolls her eyes. So much for not thinking about her.

 **Authors note: Please leave a review for any suggestions and also leave a review telling me whether this story should carry on. Also if you have any ideas or suggestions for another story review to tell me what other ideas you may want me to put into another story. Thank you for reading :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors note: Sorry for not posting for a while, as I said I was busy, I am still trying to improve my writing so I hope its ok. Thank you for the people who have reviewed, it means a lot.**

Right guys your free to go." After a torturously long hour of detention I sigh in relief as I hear the sounf of Miss Carr's voice and start to get up like the rest of the student filled hall. I turn to my side and nudge Klaus who no doubt fell asleep.

I hear him groan as he lifts his head sending me daggers "There was no need for that I was going to get up asshole." I smirk and chuckle lightly as we both start towards the door.

"I actually have to go find kol and got home but wanna get high later." I look at Klaus in amusement as we walk throught the hallways."

"Sure, later man." I shout as I turn the corner of another hallway. I look down at a text from Stefan saying my dad wants to talk to me I roll my eyes as I reply. _I am soo scared_. I start to type my reply when I hit something or someone.

"Watch where you're going dick, honestly." Yep its obviously going to be the one person I don't want to see right now. She starts to get up slowly I watch in amusement until she winces slightly and curses under her breath.

"Hey are you—

"Don't even start Damon I don't need your pity or concern." Elena looks up at me with annoyance as she finally gets up, her brown hair whipping around and anger swimming in her brown eyes.

"Hey, don't assume that I was about to ask you about your state, don't flatter yourself into thinking I care" I snap. Ok I was going to ask but her tone pissed me off and hey we aren't really supposed to get along anyway.

Then she laughs her eyes lighting up in amusement, "Im glad to hear it and don't flatter yourself into thinking I want your pity." Her amusement dulls a little as she winces and then she sits back down with her head against a locker.

Ok now I have to say something whether we are supposed enemies or not. "You're not gonna pass out right now are you because otherwise im gonna need to explain and it's too much trouble." I try to say this as nonchalantly as I can because Im Damon Salvatore and I don't show emotion. I know she catches on as her lips curve upwards into a small smile, I shouldn't like the fact that she knows im worried but that stupid part of me does.

She raises her head a little and opens her eyes "No, im not going to pass out, just need a minute to recover that's all, trying to forget I have a stitched-up hole on the side of my stomach is harder than I thought it would be." She laughs but no humour or amusement in her words. looking up at me so for a brief second, I see the real pain in them. There it is, the little crack of the mask, I haven't known her for long but I know there are only rare moments when she lets it slip, but like I said only a little crack.

I watch again as she attempts to get up, too stubborn to ask for help because you know, she's Elena gilbert. I stretch out my hand for her to take and try to ignore the feeling that runs up my hand when she grabs She looks up at me and smirks, the crack fully cemented, her eyes no longer hold any sort of vulnerability.

"Just so you know, didn't need your help, could have done that myself." And just like that both our masks are back up.

"Yeah sure." I start to walk back down the hallway.

"See you round Damon, I know you want to." I laugh to myself because even though she may be joking I know she is right. She shouldn't be right.

 **Thanks for reading, please leave a review with your thoughts :)**


	5. Chapter 5

_Everywhere was filled with chaos, as the building began to slowly collapse around them. Screaming, shouting and angered voices filled the large room. The piercing echo of bullets launched from guns caused more chaos._

 _Everything was wrong. Everything was so wrong. How did this happen. This wasn't supposed to happen._

 _She ducked behind one of the abandoned couches, peering around she saw a familiar head of black hair. It was too dangerous to shout him, it would attract too much attention. Then it happened. It was so quick she didn't even have time to think, the bullet sliced through his head. He fell to the ground, no doubt dead._

 _There was no time to cry, no time for anything, she had to get out. The familiar smell of smoke clouded her senses, she looked up and saw the wood near the ceiling was now also on fire. Yep, it was time to get out._

 _She looked once more in the distance at the lifeless body, then turned around towards the large fire exit where people were already clamouring their way out. Then she ran, she had no weapons, she just ran._

 _Relief hit her when she saw she was almost there, just a couple of steps more. Then she felt it. The excruciating pain at the side of her stomach. She looked down to see the hole which was quickly seeping blood around, she wasn't the target but she would be if she didn't get out. Trying to ignore the shooting pain she held on to her right side and tried to get to the door._

 _She was almost there, she dragged herself a little more. The screaming got louder, the smoke was stronger and the bullets were louder. Another shot rattled against into the air._

 _She tried to carry on, she really did. Then everything went black._

Suddenly Im startled awake. I sit up and look around, im breathing heavily and drenched in sweat. I much a sweaty lock of hair out of my face and lean my head back against the headboard. I don't know why im surprised my PTSD would have come about eventually but of course it would pop up today, of all days.

Carefully I lift myself off the bed, I wince as my wound makes itself known. I check the time on my phone, its only 6pm. I get off my bed, grab some new clothes and shower. Once im done I put on my shoes and grab my jacket, not ready to spend any more time at this house.

"where do you think you are going." My mom's voice halts me as Im about to open the door. I close my eyes, really can't be bothered right now. "Out, I have to go do something." I start to open the door hoping I can just ignore anymore conversations with her, im rattled and claustrophobic and this house just makes everything worse.

"I want you back for dinner Elena and im not joking things aren't the same now you have to be home when I tell you to be home."

"Don't worry mom im not going to venture out of Mystic falls and go get shot again, you don't have to pretend, there is nobody to put a show on for. "I know im being a bitch but between me and my mother there is no other way of communication.

I take note that her eyes soften a little but I don't think about it too much. This time when she speaks she isn't angry, "Just don't do anything stupid, I don't want a call from the sheriff on your first day back here." Her voice is calm, well as calm as her voice could be.

I give a slight nod and walk out of the door. The wind hits my face and I pull my hood up over my head. I don't really know where to go but I start to walk. After a couple of minutes, I reach the grill, knowing there is probably half the school inside I don't want to go in but then again there is some people I would like to see in there.

I push open the doors and im immediately regretting my decision. Every person I probably didn't want to see is stood or lounging around in different spots. I put my head down and find a booth to sit in. I close my eyes and rest my head on the table.

I am interrupted by the shuffling of somebody getting into the booth. That's when I look up and the brown eyes that meet mine and cause me to smile.

"Well if it isn't the only person in this town I am glad to see today." Bonnie chuckles lightly, out of everything in this town this is probably one of the only things I've missed. Bonnie was one of my best friends and the only one around here who knew a thing or two about what I was saying.

"im so glad your back, it's been way to boring here without you, how." She beams happily and then her expression changes and sadness seeps through her voice." How have you been?"

I take a deep breath in and try not to get angry, Bonnie was one of the people who in would allow to ask me this considering she was a part of it.

"Fine I guess aside from the fact that I have a gaping hole on the side of my stomach which allows me to do nothing remotely fun at all." She laughs at that and im glad to lighten up the conversation.

Then she stops laughing and when I look at her I see that there is no longer any humour on her face. "I know you don't want to talk about it, in fact you want to act like it didn't happen, but Elena it did happen and you should talk to someone about it."

Ok now im annoyed and angry, my meds sort of help with fuelling these emotions but I can't control it. I really don't want to snap at bonnie but today had just messed me up and im sick of people assuming that I don't care or I have forgotten.

"What do you want me to say Bonnie huh, that everything Is so fucked up. That a couple of months ago my whole life fell apart and now im back here trying to put everything back together in a town full of ass holes who look at me like a different species because im not a sheep."

"Elena, listen— "

"No, you listen, you wanted me to talk so let me talk." Im really pissed now but I don't even care.

" I can't act like it didn't happen ok Bonnie, I have a hole in my stomach which reminds me that it happened and if you think it's easy to act like something like that didn't happen your crazy. I got shot and my best friend died, I can say that it happened ok, I know it happened. It doesn't go away but I can't keep thinking about it, that's only going to make everything worse because I can't go back and make it better because there is no making it better. "

I blink back the tears building up in the back of my eyes. Bonnie looks down because she doesn't know what to say, I was closer to him but that he was still her best friend too.

I take another breath and curse myself for being too much of a bitch today. My voice is softer now, even though I know it isn't going to make what I say any easier. " Enzo is dead. He is dead and we can't have him back. And I know you think im acting like it didn't happen but I couldn't be able to do that ever. But sitting there and crying about it isn't going to do anything, it's going to drive me insane. So, let me deal with this the way I am and when im ready to talk about him then I will let you know."

She looks up again and smiles from opposite me. She wipes a tear from her eye and then nods. "I get that I really do so let's not talk about it anymore today. So wanna order something to eat, like old times."

I look down at my phone and see that I should probably be getting back but then again what's the point. Tossing my phone to the side I look back to face Bonnie. "Sure, why not, it's not like I have anywhere better to be."

 **Authors note: I hope you enjoyed this update and please review with any feedback and comments :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for the long wait for this chapter, I lost my muse for a while and life got really busy so I didn't really have any time to write. However now Im back, I know this chapter isn't the best, it may have a few smelling mistakes and isn't that long but I hope you enjoy.**

I woke up with a sense of dread today. I don't know why but for some reason since the minute I opened my eyes, a bad feeling took residency inside my body and I can't seem to shake it. Maybe it's because the wound hurts a little more than usual. Or maybe it's because I have to do a full day of school today. Either way I know, in some way or another today is going to be a very bad day.

Quickly I got changed grabbed my phone and meds and got out of the house before anybody could say anything. I didn't need my mom's encouragement today, it wouldn't help anything. I walked through the middle of town and sat down on what was probably supposed to be a monumental bench for some reason or other.

I sat and thought. About school. About my mom. About Enzo. Enzo. He was mine and Bonnies best friend. My other half, partner in crime. The two of us, we were great. The best of friends but we were also bad for each other, neither of us knew when to stop. When fun wasn't fun anymore, when fun was stupid, when fun turned into chaos. I know that now, I understand that sometimes we needed to calm down, sometimes we needed to stop and think before we decided to do stupid things that could hurt us and other people in the process. But I guess now it's too late, you can't turn back time, you can't bring someone back from the dead. What's done is done, all I can do is carry on, move on.

I looked down at my phone surprised to see that I have been sat on this bench a while now, I get up and make my way towards the school building. Let the torture begin.

xxx

It was at about lunch time when I decided that I was done with school for the day, the fake smiles and sympathetic eyes were becoming too much and the throbbing ache in my side became more of a sharp pain every time I breathed in too deeply. I had taken two more painkillers than I was supposed to but the pain wasn't diminishing. I snuck through the entrance and headed behind to the back of the building, opting to take a minute away, before running away and getting into more trouble that I was already in.

I sat on the concrete steps and closed my eyes, resting my head on the wall behind me. It took me a minute to realise that I wasn't alone, when I heard the unmistakable voice.

"so, Im guessing you haven't had enough of me, considering you pop up everywhere I go". I open my eyes and roll them, as I see him looking at me with that stupid smirk on his face.

"Yes, because I spend all of my time making a map of all the places you go, so I can stalk you and keep close to you at all times." His smirk widens at my response, whilst he walks over to sit next to me on the step. He takes another drag of the cigarette in his hand and then moves it towards me.

I deliberate taking it then I decide that it probably wouldn't be the best thing for my health right now. "Im cool" I say whilst shaking my head.

He looks at me with a surprised expression. "Im not really planning on making things worse for myself at this moment in time." I see his expression turn from amused to serious and I decide that now is the best time to leave the situation before we have a repeat of Friday's conversation.

I get up to leave but I underestimated how fast the pain can become excruciating, I stumble for a second but am held up by two supporting arms.

"whoa you okay." I should be thankful that Damon is helping me and actually sounding concerned, but I sick of people trying to help me and I really don't want to be helped.

"Im fine thank you very much." I say as I push out of his arms and lean against the wall angrily, hoping he will leave before I have to try and move again.

"Oh yeah, you look like you are completely fine and didn't just almost collapse." His sarcastic reply angers me more and I make another move to leave because im not going to stand here and look at his smug face.

However, this time when I push off the wall, I move too quickly. The agonising pain becomes binding as I start try to walk. I carry on though trying to prove a point. Then I feel something running, I look down to see a small circle of blood beginning to form. I have seen this enough these past few months to know that I should be worried. My stitches must have torn. Fuck.

I look up to see a look of worry on Damon's face, however my vison was beginning to cloud my vision.

And then everything goes black.

 **review?**


End file.
